1. Technical Field
The present disclosure, relates to a liquid crystal display and more particularly to a light guide plate and liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, liquid display (LCD) devices, PDP (plasma display panel) devices, OLED (organic light emitting diode) devices, etc. have been developed to replace conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices.
Among the above display devices, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display panel is not a light emitting device but is supplied with light from the backlight unit. The amount of light transmitted from the backlight unit through the liquid crystal display panel is controlled by a state of liquid crystal arrangement.
The backlight unit is divided into an edge type or a direct type by a location of a light source. The edge type backlight unit is provided with the light source at a side surface of the liquid crystal display device and is mainly applied to small liquid crystal devices like portable and desktop computers. Such an edge type backlight unit has a good light uniformity, a long durability and allows for a slimmer liquid crystal display device.
A light guide plate is used in the edge type backlight units to lead incident light from the side surface toward the liquid crystal display panel. A pattern is formed on a reflecting surface of the light guide plate to increase a luminance in a liquid crystal display panel direction.
It may be difficult to supply light of uniform luminance to a liquid crystal display panel through the pattern-formed light guide plate and thus display quality of LCD displays using edge type backlighting may be inferior to LCD displays with direct type backlighting.